New Life
by RaspberrySoul
Summary: Bella is no longer Edwards. After sacrificing herself for his life she must get used to living with the Volturi. Torn and happy with her separation Bella will learn to fall in love again. But at what cost? The most, gravity-defying, world shifting, and heart thumping world to be explored. (Series)
1. Long day

_**HEYYY So some guy comes up to me saying! he wants to Ruin MY life. MINE! He then goes on a rant how he wants to see me broken. 0_0 MENTALLY FUCKING BROKEN. I'm trying to figure out why?! But he keeps saying it'll be fun to watch my spirit broken...Guys...This happened a few days ago and I don't even know this guy...**_

 _ **please be safe, there are some scary ass people in this world.**_

 _ **One fav/follow = 1 hug (I need it.)**_

 _ **Love you guys.**_

 _ **P.S I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**_

* * *

 _The heavy warmth that surrounded me pulled me deeper into the water. Only the problem with this water was that it was sticky and smelled of iron. I hated it. I tried my very hardest to push through these waters but it was starting to flush out my movements. In my last attempt to survive, I swung my hand free of the water. "Bella.." A voice said. Oh, how I wanted to scream at the walls with joy. 'Yes yes! Please pull me out!' I was so relieved when a cold such familiar stone hand started pulling me up. The moment I broke free from the waters that's when I notice something was off. Edward wasn't holding me._

My eye flew open.

 _Where was I?_

I took in my surroundings. Beige walls, marble white floors, red velvet sheets…

The Volturi.

That's when the events of yesterday flared in my mind:

" _Kill me. Not him!"_

 _Aro looked at me his red eyes melting into mine. I stared back in his catching a glance of Edward being held in a constricted grip. Aro made his way down the steps. His movements drinking in mine. "How extraordinary. You would give up your soul for someone like us? A vampire? A soulless monster.."_

" _Just get away from her." Edward had squealed._

 _I looked Aro hoping to avoid the gaze of Edward. Just by what he just said I could tell he was in pain. I knew just how much he was struggling to get lose from his capture. And it was heartbreaking to see. "You don't know anything about a soul."_

 _Aro said something in Italian and then he placed his eyes on mine again. This time, he stayed silent. Not even daring to move. Although something told me he already had. That's when Edward let out torture grunts. Struggling even more. "NO!" He shouted at Aro._

 _Aro only kept his gaze on me as I saw Edward and Alice being forced out of the Volturi sights. His face reflecting a mixture of emotion I couldn't identify._

 _I could hear the pain Edward was in I could hear his desperate grunts. I could even hear Alice's heels against the marble surface. I couldn't take it. This was torture. I wanted to run to Edward. Climb into his arms and let him run far from this horrendous place. Leaving the Volturi in shock at what was happening. But this wouldn't happen. That's when his final hurrah come to an end. "Bella...BELLA!_ _ **BELLA!**_ "

 _I fell to my knees. Tears overflowing. This was it. It was finally happening. Edward was leaving. Edward was leaving and this time he was not coming back._

I stared at the sheet. What surprised me the most was that I was still alive. Afterall did I not turn myself in for Edward's death sentence? Why had they kept me alive? 

_Possibly because they don't like overstressed blood._ A small voice screamed in my head. 

I had to grin. I couldn't help it. In this situation, it seemed like the best medicine. My enjoyment lasted only a few seconds though because soon enough my stomach twisted and turned in all type of spoiled knots. I was a little nervous. I had faced death once with James. He had been so consumed with killing me after he caught a whiff of my scent. 

" _You brought a snack."_ _he had said. The moment the word snack came into play everyone had rushed to defend me. Esme had pushed me behind her a protective sense being emitted from her. The little action would have made a blush fall on my cheeks but I was scared. "The girl is with us." Carlisle had said. His voice non-threatening but still displayed his dominance. "I think it is best you leave."_

 _The more reasonable of the new vamps called Laurent had simply held his hands up in defense. "We can see the game is over. We will go now." With that, Edward, Alice, and Emmett had rushed to get me in the jeep._

 _In the end, I had still ended up being caught by James._

I tore the memory out of my head. Death was peaceful at least from what I remember and I had made the choice to save Edwards life. I could deal with this. I had pulled the blanket from my legs when a hand stopped me.

"Ah, Good morning Isabella Swan. Did you rest well?"

I turned my head to meet the gaze of the voice. It was a female. A warm and friendly smile had been placed on her face. This female wore a short mahogany dress which exposed her tan legs. Her dark brown eyes matched her wavy hair which pulled up into an updo. A few strands fell out of it nonetheless making her seem more beautiful. I was speechless. This female's touch was not cold like most vampires I had met. It was warm. That's when I noticed that bite marks had been made all over her right arm. They looked just like the one I had except it was more concealed. "Y-you are a human?" I asked

This caused the woman to chuckle lightly. "Yes. Just as you are. Where you expected to be greeted by an immortal?" She said in a thick Hispanic accent.

I blinked at her surprised. "I mean..Yes actually."

She chuckled again helping me up. "It is understandable. However, the Volturi thinks it would be best if humans greeted humans. Because..well some of the vampires can get a bit out of control around a human."

I ran a hand through my hair. Jasper's face coming in my mind. "Yeah, I could understand that."

The female handed me a pile of clothes and soaps nodding her head. "Here is your new attire. I will lead to the showers where you can freshen up. We must hurry however, You will be meeting with Master Aro so he can give you your schedule and you also will be speaking with him later today."

"My schedule?" I asked confused

"Yes, all humans in the Volturi are given a working position. They have a schedule that changes every month and must be follow through properly. Any mistakes could result in punishment."

"Punishment? What kind?"

The female looked down at her red heels her smile lowering a bit.

"That depends on how big the mistake is."

I nodded. Obviously not wanting to push her further or get her in trouble. "I understand."

With that, she lifted her head up once more. The warm smile brought back to her face. Grasping my arm as she leads me toward the back room.

* * *

 _ **~25 minutes later~**_

The shower I had was very uncomfortable. No sounds of shuffling or even a few voices filled my ears. Only the water spraying all over me. But it wasn't all bad. The shower had given me time to collect my thoughts and the soap I had smelled like flowers. Matching with the shampoo and conditioner. This made me think of Arizona because of the little vegetation. It also made me think of the flower patch I had once found with Edward but I quickly pushed that to the side. I did not want to think of Edward today. I finally stepped out of the shower looking at the clothes I was given while drying myself off. 

_Black floral lingerie, black Long Sleeved, short, empire shaped dress with a leather belt engraved with a rose, Very thin white ballerina socks and dark buckle flats to complete the look._

 _Sigh._

I quickly put the clothes on hating how the dress looked on me. I went to the mirror trying to get used to the new look when the female opened the door quietly. "I was afraid you were still showering."

I shook my head. "No, I'm out. Just getting used to these clothes." -I paused- "Why can't I wear something less exposing?"

She sighed. "Miss Isabella trust me, I would love to give you something less formal, Unfortunately, My hands are tied. I was requested to give you that outfit. By one of the immortals."

The woman stood up her movement comforting and gentle as she fixed my hair. "Miss Isabella please do not frown the day is just beginning. Everything will be fine." 

I watched her mess with my hair for a bit until she laid it down. Her movements reminding me of Esme. _At least she had not put it up._ The moment she finished she made her way out of the bathroom with me following behind.

* * *

The walk was long and distressing. Torches were lit on each of the stone structure to give out a dim light. It was still enough for people to see. Carvings of roses filled each structure making it more bearable. While we walked The woman or Rae as she had told me talked about how she had stumbled across a library filled with books. It was a little nice not to mention eased my tension a bit. However the moment I saw other vampires walk pass us I could not help but stare. Rae had noticed this and squeezed my hand to make me look at her.

"You must not stare Miss Isabella, You could signal someone."

"Signal someone how?"

Rae sighed a bit. Lowering her voice. "A Feeder."

"A Feeder? Aren't all vampires a feeder?"

"No honey, Feeders are vampires that feed on a specific type of humans who..get a type of kick out of it. If you look at one a certain way you could be mistaken for one."

I looked at her arm. "Is that what happened to you?"

She nodded. "When I first got here I was unaware of the stare. My guide wasn't as kind as most, so they blatantly forgot to tell me. The moment I finished my work I had went to the library to read a book when I was approached by one of the immortals. Rebecca."

"I see. Did it ever hurt? Even after?"

Rae shook her head. "You get use to it after a while."

I decided it be best not to speak further on the topic. For the rest of the way we were silent. 

The moment we stepped into the room. Aro sat there with a paper in his hand. His red eyes caught mine once again before a smile filled his features.

"Miss Bella how wonderful it is to see you." 

I kept silent. He didn't deserve a compliment. He didn't deserve a simple thank you. I wasn't even going to give him a head nod and nothing would change that. Realizing I wasn't going to budge he clapped his hands together speaking. "Well Miss Bella I'm sure Miss Rae has told you of our arrangements for mortals Yes?" 

Once again I stayed silent. Watching his moves like a hawk. So many frustrations were filling my head right now _. Why was Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi, actually treating me with respect? Why was he gazing into my soul and more importantly:_

 _Why could I not look away?_

Aro chuckled lightly. "I suppose I will take that as a yes. Now here in the Volturi mortals start with the lowest position cleaning. Today Miss Rae will show you where you will clean for this first month." Aro handed me the piece of paper his hand grazing mine causing me to flinch. He looked at me seeing my response. Pure concern and confusion filling his features as I looked away. "Miss Bella is everything alright?" I nodded. 

I could feel Rae shifting to turn toward me. Also concerned. "Everything is fine. I was just a little startled." I was positive that my face was as red as a beet. Aro cool hands found my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Are you sure Miss Isabella? Your face is quite red."

"Positive." 

For a second we stayed like that looking into the gaze of one another. There was so much going on in his eyes. I was so sure that my heart would jump out of my chest from the intense look he was giving me. 

_Wait why am I feeling this way?_

Just as soon as I thought I would lose it he let go of my chin. "Very well, For your first arrangement you will clean The master rooms. Leave nothing untouch."

I nodded trying to calm the redness on my face down. I held the sheet of paper looking at what room to clean. 

_Lucky me its the Volturi themselves._

I sighed making my way toward the door. My wheels almost on top of Rae's Once she was out of sight I felt myself lose my footing and saw the ground getting closer. That was until I was caught by a pair of strong arms. These arms were around my waist which made my face turn even more red. I could feel his breath on my neck his grip tightening a bit. 

"One more thing Miss Bella." He said in a low but oddly seductive tone. "Mortals Intrigue me."


	2. Enemies and Tea

_**Hey guys.. Sorry this is an updated chapter for all new people but...Im sorry I've been gone so long. I just..In the new year I got dumped and honestly life decided to happen.**_

 _ **More to come**_

 _ **I love you all.**_

 _ **P.S. I do NOT own Twilight**_

I hated this so much. I hated how the butterflies were swarming in my chest. I hated how a small smile was threatening across my face. Most importantly, I hated how hard my heart was pounding.

I could still feel his stone hands holding me in the tight yet protective grip.

 _ **One more thing Miss Bella, Mortals intrigue me.**_

I sighed. What made matters worse, was the way he held me reminded me of Carlisle.

" _How do you do it?" I asked had asked.. Carlisle had gave me a small smile. His grip never flattering from mine. "Years and years of practice." I simply gave him a half hearted smile. Unlike edwards grip which was stiff and comforting, his was warm and gentle. He held no restraint and seemed relaxed the entire time. It was amazing. I had wondered what it would feel like to have Edward hold me in such a grip. To feel my head against his cool chest while he relaxed in his own way... I didn't dwell on it. Edward held restraint all the time because he thirst for my blood. it would never happen. As long as I was human anyway._

I pushed that memory from my head. Memories that once were so cherished to me now were my doom. It was my only weakness. I couldn't let myself be broken here.

I payed more attention to Rae as we cleaned the first few rooms. I drowned myself in the stories she told. Rae was a small child when her passion for art started. She told of how her mother and father gave her a room she could draw all over. She explained how she filled it with her desires. First she started with the wall near the window, drawing meer squiggles and horizontal lines. She then moved around it as she got older letting her imagination run wild as it so often did. I wondered what it would have been like to see it. So much purity in those drawings. So much innocence.

" _It was like my portal to another world."_ She had said.

When she started high school children had teased and picked at her for how broken her english sounded. They had told her how she didn't belong here and how it was only a matter of time before she moved. They would even pull her pigtails and steal her textbooks. One day, it had got out of hand. Instead of her textbook they took her first sketchbook and burned it. Rae cried for hours her ink often being smudge or reduce to a blob due to her tears. Her mother seeing how unhappy she was took her out of that school and bought her a new sketchbook. _"It could never replace my first, only mark my change in how I felt toward the place."_ Rae had been so upset that when she got to her new school she made a plan to run away to Italy to pursue her dream.

So she did. She graduated highschool and got accepted into college with a full scholarship in Italy. She had became intrigued with the rumors around her about the pale faced ones and when she saw one standing outside the balcony with a sadden look on his face. From there it was history.

I smiled at Rae after hearing her stories. Her life was so interesting. We both had been cleaning Caius's floor when she spoke up. "What was your life like before?" She asked.

I kept my eyes peeled to the ground. I should have known that question was coming.

"It was okay" I said truthfully. Even with Edward gone my life was fine

.

" _It'll be like ..I never existed."_ He had promised. Those words had haunted me like a ghost. Always appearing in my mind. Destroying me to some extent of myself. What made it even worse was he broke his promise. Everyday I was reminded of him.

" _You can't erase memories"_ my mind had stated. and Oh boy had I wished he could. It came in patterns slowly with the nightmares then the hallucinations. I needed relief . I needed peace. I needed sanity. I could feel myself slowly drowning in the madness that he left me to scramble through. _'Everyday I have spent with him was a lie.'_ I kept trying to tell myself. But my heart knew better. The days had not been a lie. They were moments I wished I could so very much go back to. I wanted to feel whole again. I wanted to feel like me. And Jacob gave me that chance…

Once he was brought to my life I couldn't help but think of him as a gift given to me by God. He was so energetic and always down for more. He held a smile that showed just how beautiful he was. He always had warm bear hugs to spare. In his very rare moments you could see though something was bothering him.

 _"He keeps looking at me. Like he's waiting."_ Jacob had said this after he told me his friend had gotten sucked into Sam's gang. I hated that look that fell over his face. It even made the clouds frown, I couldn't stand to look at the sadden expression. It tore my heart to pieces. I wanted to shout and curse the sky and demand it bring back my sun. As if it had been the one to cause him such pain. I had to do something. Without jacob ...how would I heal?

I've never been good at advice. But I had try something. _"Just ignore them"_ I told him.

Jacob didn't ignore it though. He got sucked into sam's gang. He ended up like the rest of them. This was the one thing he didn't want to do. He loves his friends. I found this out when Billy lied about him being sick from something caused by kissing.

Even though he did come back and apologize to me for lying, something wouldn't let me live it down. He had hurt me. The one person I counted on to be there by my side and help me through this endless struggle had _**hurt**_ me.

The pain being so familiar and so fresh stabbed at my heart. Tearing wounds through my soul that I had buried beneath my abyss. Yet in all this misery there had been something to top it. Edward.

Jacob had not hurt me as much as Edward had. Jacob had not left me alone in the woods with God knows what on that forest floor. He had been there for me. He held my hand through this awful time and helped me feel somewhat, normal. He had given me a reason to smile when I though I never could. He made me laugh. He had been my best friend.

 _ **Best Friend.**_

Jacob was my bestfriend and he did not deserve to be abused and tormented in such a way I was doing.

" _I'm sorry.."_ He had said. I stared at him. Suddenly feeling like a terrible person for what I had done. How immature I had been acting. How could I put that pain on him? It wasn't his fault at what happened. It was Sam. Sam did this to him. Sam was hurting him in such a way. Such a way I had never wanted for him.  
 _"There must be something" I suggested ".Maybe we should just get out of here. Out of forks.." Jacob looked at me hopeful for a split second. His eyes sparkled with such sadness but as if in a dream it lifted for one moment. In that one moment I could see my sun in there. My best friend._

" _You would do that?" he asked._

" _I'd do it for you." I answered honestly._

 _Jacob looked away his. His lips hid a hopeful smile. He even seemed a little shocked nevertheless, It was quickly pulled away by a gray frown. "It's not something I could just run away from bell's. But I would run away with you if I could."_

I pulled myself from those painful thoughts. It simply wasn't fair. How could something once so precious to me make me frown and bend at it's will? Memories were supposed to be my salvation and here it tormented me. Why? Rae noticed my discomfort. Strong yet warm arms wrapped around my shoulders. I hugged the arms back and for the rest of the time Rae continued to tell me stories about her childhood. I even cracked a couple of laughs. We had been sweeping when the doors smashed open.

Caius.

I've never seen Rae turn so pale so quickly.

For one moment, It looked as if Caius was debating something in his head but just as soon as it was there it disappeared.

If there was one thing I hated about about vampire's it would be their speed. Caius, once at the door, now held Rae's wrist in a tight grip plastering her frame against the wall. His words full of fire and anger. "I _**EXPECT**_ delay from this...Walking sack of blood but _**YOU**_ Miss Rae?! You of all should be use to your duties!"

Rae looked up at him as if any moment her head would explode. Her arms shook with slight trembles nonetheless it still was noticeable. I glared at Caius. Here was a immortal vampire ruler who has long existed for centuries getting mad at such a small thing.

 _What the hell was his problem?_

Rae's face calm and collected had become shiny. Sweat dripping down her forehead. I glanced at her wrist. It was still being held in a such a vigorous grip that I could practically see the bruise forming. "M-master our deepest apologise...W-we lost track of time and-"

" _ **SILENCE!**_ _I do not wish to hear the_ _ **PATHETIC**_ _excuses you have come up with! This has been the second time you Miss Rae have been mistaken!"_

" _I understand But this time it was simply my own fault."_

The look he gave her next was once that even the devil himself would not want to see.

"Have you lost your useless mind? You call my observations wrong? I could crush your tiny wrist with the slightest movement of my hand."

Rae once again looked at him as if she were a small child. This made me angry. The look of terror on her face was one for a small child who had been disobident But this woman was not a small child. She was an adult just like him. Rae deserved that courtesy. _**"Leave her alone!"**_ I had shouted.

The room grew silent. It took me a few seconds to register what I had just said. It took less than a second for me to realize that I had just said this to a Imortal lord who could end my life with the bat of a lash. I almost apologized. I almost got on my knees begging forgiveness. Not for my sake though, for Rae's. Rae still was being held in a steel grip that could cut off her circulation of blood in the body. Yet my anger turned into adrenaline and for whatever reason I did not regret a thing. He deserved ever spat of venom that was just thrown at his face. Part of me hoped that i had some magical power that would make it poisonous and kill him. How could a man talk down to someone such a way? It was disrespectful. He of all people should know better. I crossed my arms. Rae's look of discomfort only angering me more. _How could anyone stand to be put in such a position?_ I kept my eyes on Caius. Waiting. Caius had stayed quiet and not even bother to move which bothered me. He kept his eyes hooked onto the ground. Rae very silently stared at me her eyes wide and filled with fear. For that moment we both was waiting for. My instinct was telling me to run toward the exit but I knew better. My instinct would get me killed. Caius very slowly had finally lifted himself up. His hand roughly letting of Rae's wrist. Strands of his hair was on edge and very slowly his eyes found mine.

 _I had made a huge mistake._

I had just started to take step back when Caius pinned me by my neck. I could feel my oxygen being cut off by the second. My vision was starting to blur from such strength. I kept my eyes on his gaze. The tears that pickled my vision anchoring with his desperate to keep me within realitys grasp. "How _**ILL-MINDED**_ _you must be. What makes you think that a mortal like you has any Authority over me?"_

I tried keeping my world steady as Caius words sank in. However, he was getting fuzzy and so was his voice. Small squeals escape from my oxygen deprived lungs. My heart was beating like wild drums in my chest so hard that each beat throbbed against my temple.

" _ **Master Caius!"**_

Very faintly I could see Rae's figure reach against his steel arm to try to remove his hands from my captive throat. The next few words that fell from her startled lips were deaf to me however one thing was clear, it seemed Caius was actually considering it. His eyes once on mine latched on hers. Very silently I heard a frustrated sigh fall from his lips. When his head turned to me I could feel his cold lips against my lips.

" _ **Always listen when in the predators domain."**_

With that last bit Caius was gone and I could feel the rush of oxygen flooding back in my lungs. My hands now sweating bullets reached my throat check for any bruises. Thankfully none. Rae held her hands out to steady me as we walked out towards the door.

For the rest of the rooms me and Rae hurried and clean them. Both afraid at what would happen if the owners returned. Once finished Rae took me toward her little room which was the most comforting.

Instead of the normal beige walls her were white. Windows usually with no decoration held flowers in their wake. A small bed with blue wool decorated the mattress. Along with torn pages of line paper and a box with spilled poems. The moment I heard the door shut Rae let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Phew! What a morning. Sorry for the mess, I usually do not have any visitors besides Rebecca. Would you like some tea?"

I nodded "Sure."

With that Rae began making her way toward the small stove and counter that inhabited the room. Taking a small pan I watched as she poured water inside while letting the tea bags soak. Her movements so perfect and graceful. She reminded me of Esme so much.

" _She already ate…" Edward had said. Right after that Rosaline had smash the glass bowl filled with tossed salad. I quickly turned my head toward her. Afraid I had upset her in some way shape or form. "Perfect." She had said venomly. After that a huge sigh had fell from Carlisle lips as along with head turns. I had most definitely upsetted them. A million thoughts rushed through my head as I tried to explain myself. "Well I know you guys don't e-eat so-"_

" _Of course" Carlisle had said._

" _How very considerate of you." Esme said. I sighed._

 _ **GODDAMNIT! When will I ever learn?**_

Once the memory faded I had barley realised I had been crying. Thankfully Rae didn't say anything. Instead she handed me a cup of tea and sat me down. "How about we read some poems?" she asked quietly I nodded not saying a word.

Rae and me read many poems that would make the authors proud. We even tried using it in the voice the way a professional would read it. This caused us both to smile and laugh. She even showed me a few poems she had wrote. I read all of them re-reading on in particular.

 _ **Radiance and beauty**_

 _ **Wisdom and age**_

 _ **He awaits me his heart open**_

 _ **His eyes pools of starless night**_

 _ **His voice loud when shut.**_

 _ **He says nothing yet it says all**_

 _ **The blade as big as the milky way**_

 _ **As sharp as the stars**_

 _ **He swings and stumbles**_

 _ **Then he falls**_

 _ **Only for a second**_

 _ **Only to breath**_

 _ **One last time**_

 _ **He's on his feet.**_

By the time I read it once more I was completely calm. For the rest of my time being, me and Rae drank tea and read poems. It all seemed to end too soon once I got up to leave.

Rae said she had to leave for 'feeding' and could not accompany me toward Aro's room. I sucked in my breath as I made my way down the hall and knocked on his door.


	3. Chit chat

_**HEYYY so sorry I didn't post a new chapter. I tried and wanted to but Im having a huge Writer's block. The biggest bitch in my life. Anyway here I am back. And I'll try to post daily^^**_

 _ **ALSO DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**_

 _ **BTW Review I want your thoughts =]**_

AroPOV

I could tell just by the way she stepped in that she had been frazzled. I could even hear her heart racing and the blood rushing through her veins. I was not that oblivious to what had happen today. Caius had rushed to tell me that the mortal had tried to stand her ground against him.

He had been so filled with anger that even his servants trembled in his raging wake. How exciting that emotion was. I had studied human emotions before but none amazed me as much as fear. The look in their eyes and the way their senses had reached it's limit always in this state was something that caused me great enjoyment watching. Especially if I was the cause.

This human in front of me, however was no fool.

Ah, yes we had all felt that spark that was being held within it's calamity. We knew that if pushed she would throw her feeble defence tips. It was much for our entertainment to see it happen.

 _In the right moment._

Unfortunately that was not this moment. How sad.

In due time though it would happen just as it did with most mortals. That big tough wall would fall.

I had decided not to rush in speaking with her. I would let her go at her own pace. Spoke when she decided to. Till then I could sit here studying her.

She often twirled her hands a bit when she was uncomfortable. Or unsure. She had even attempted to speak opening her thin lips only to shut them again at defeat. Her eyes swirled with many emotions. More of worry, sadness, and my most favorite. Fear.

I only had to wonder what was going on through her head. _Was she afraid now?_ The thought made me grin larger. She seemed to lose herself in her thoughts a lot from what I hear. _How could one not notice Caius presence once he entered the room? Surely she must have heard the banging of the wall as he screamed in Miss Rae's face?_

At least one would think.

Giving up on the defeating and much less enjoyable silence I decided that maybe it was best that I speak first.

"Isabella, How delighted I am to be in your presence."

Silence. Not even a single word came from her lips.

"I hope all was well your first day in this humble abode."

Once again silence. However she did glance at me before setting her neatly across her lap. From the looks of things it seemed that us simply 'chatting' would not happen. At least not without something to ease her tension. I decided that I would try one more time to get her to speak. If not then I would simply wait. Not needing, food or rest has it's pro's. Standing up I made my way over toward my library picking out a book. The one that caught my eye was a classic. Romeo and juliet.

I had just sat back down and opened the book when her voice called out.

"You are a fan of shakespeare?" She asked interested.

I smiled to her. "I suppose you could say that."

If I was being honest, shakespeare was a man that I could not relate to. So many things frustrated me beyond the end. But no matter how much I was displeased of him as an author I did love his classic. Romeo and Juliet.

Isabella raised a brow at my response. Her face blooming with confusion. I chuckled lightly at her response. "Edgar Allen Poe."

Her normal expression was returned as she looked at her hands. "He's more dark than my liking."

This was true. Which is why I enjoyed his work a lot. There was a sense of truth in every work he did. It showed just how cruel the world could be. If not more.

"That is the beauty of the story. Edgar allen poe spares no detail in showing you the bitterness of the world."

She sighed in agreeance nodding slightly. Then it happened again. Silence.

How frustrating.

I picked up my book once more and began reading. I was surprise at her silence. It had lasted quite a while. I was just on chapter 3 when she decided that she had enough of it.

"You said mortals intrigue you."

I looked at her. Peeling my attention away from the book I sat it on my lap clapping my hands together. "Why yes I did."

Isabella face looked up to fine as she as curiously. "How?"

This was a topic I would enjoy.

"Mortal's have many different emotions and mindsets when it comes to things. Most similar. For example, when one is unsure of themselves they seem to fidget. Move in a certain way. "

I paused.

"I find that mesmerising. The fact that something so simple could cause such complicated emotions."

Isabella looked at me. I could tell something I said had bothered her. Clearing her throat she spoke.

"Nothing is ever 'simple'." She stated. "The reason a confliction of emotion occurs is when things have become complicated to the point of where the person himself has no idea what is going on."

I stayed silent.

"When Edward left, he left me in a state I thought was hell. I'd wake up screaming in pain from the dreams. Hoping my love would save me." -She paused. Looking down.- " I was so confused as why he did what he had done. He claimed he loved me and that he would never leave me. He said he would stay..What could have changed his mind?"

With that last bit of it I could see tears streaming down her porcelain face. Such an unusual emotion that was. Sadness. The thing that caused even the strongest to fall for.

I sighed. My mind immediately drifting to marcus. Oh how he had ached for decades over the loss of his wife. More formally known as my sister. He still ached to this day.

Annoyance. That's what I had felt that day. How he had spoken of how much he loved her and begged me not to do it. That was another thing That I did not understand. Love.

I grew tired at this moment. Isabella had long stopped her tears and watched me. As if I was the prey and she the predator. How amusing that is. I could not help the laughter that escaped me. Isabella not expecting my laugh jolted in fear. There was that emotion that I adored so much.

I placed my hand on the armrest watching as her eyes went wide. Once again I could hear the her heart thumping as she tried to calm herself. Deciding that it was late I stood up and went toward the door.

"I muched enjoyed our talk Isabella. We must do this again soon. "

Isabella got up and began walking to the door.

"Rest well Isabella."


	4. Cherished memories

_**HEYY Sorry about not posting daily, however, I am currently dealing with my period and being sick. Trust me, it's the WORST! But I am back now and also I read one of my reviews, (I like how I said that like I have a ton. LOL.) And realized you guys have no idea why the summary is that way it is. That will be explained later in the story. Anyway please continue to**_ _ **review**_ _ **because It's amazing to see people actually reading my story. Also, I'm gonna write more twilight fanfics sooo...YEAH Love you all =]**_

 _ **P.S. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT  
**_

* * *

BellaPOV:

Simple.

 _Was anything truly simple?_

 _Was it simple for Edward to leave me?_

 _Was it simple to back away from the woman who loved him more than her own life?_

 _Was it simple for Charlie to hear his flesh and blood screaming from a nightmare? A nightmare that was caused by none other than the man he had given a slight piece of his trust too._

 _Was it simple for my friends to bail when I needed them the most?_

 _When they realized I could be insane due to all the extreme stunts I pulled._

 _What about when Jacob continue to deal with me looking at him nothing more than a friend?_

 _How did he feel knowing that there was no chance in hell, I could be his despite how much better I would have been?_

 _The moment when James had tricked me into his little trap thinking I was nothing more than a walking blood bank to him, Had he even given a little sympathy to the poor defenseless mortal he was going to kill?_

I sighed.

Who was Aro to say anything was simple these days?

To me, he would be nothing more than a man who yanked me away from my life.

Nothing more than a man who felt like he had the upper ground due to his stone body.

A man who thought he was god himself because he could give and take life.

 _ **Sigh**_.

I tried to push those thoughts out of my head and focus on cleaning. Right now I was in Caius room and wanted to hurry and get in and out of here as quick as possible. Ever since my first meet with him being unfavorable, I came up with the idea of cleaning his room first. That way I would not have to deal with running into him. I dipped the sponge into the bucket once more ringing the warm water out. Very quietly I continued to scrub the marble floor, being entertained by cherishable thoughts.

My mind wondered to Edward. Had he moved back to forks once he realized I could never return? What was he doing now? Was he coming up with a plan to come get me?

or had he accepted the choice I made and was now slowly moving on?

That thought made me frown a bit. Of course, I still loved Edward. But I wanted him to move on, knowing he would be better. Maybe he would even find a better mate. One who wasn't so stubborn.

 _Charlie_.

My mind and heart suddenly called out to him. How was he handling this whole mess? Was he out stapling missing posters on trees across every town? Had he called the cops? FBI even? Had he called my mom and if so was she taking it well?

I stopped those thoughts and tried to revert myself back to reality.

I finished cleaning the floors and picked up the sponge with the bucket admiring my work before walking out. Silently I made a note to myself to keep those memories buried deep within my mind.

A slight comfort was given to me. Being new in the Volturi was almost like being new in high school. Whispers and silent thoughts accompanied my ears. Just like my first day in Forks. The only difference was no kind smiles greeted you and helpful gestures.

Only stares and hungry smiles.

This made me keep my head lowered as I made my way to Marcus's room. My eyes occasionally locked gazes with other vampires, which caused me to speed up and my heart to pound.

By the time I got to Marcus's door, I practically twisted the knob for dear life wanting to escape the looks of vampires. When I stepped in a long-held breath escaped me. It was quickly returned when I was shocked to see Marcus himself looking out on the balcony. He didn't flinch or turn at my presence but he did let out a deep sigh.

Marcus was quiet and reserved which, made me relax some. Knowing I wouldn't have any strength to deal with an angry vampire. I gazed at his posture. I may know very little about him but I did know he was unhappy. And I couldn't help but wonder why. He was a vampire lord after all, _didn't he have everything he wanted?_ A small part of myself pecked at me to ask why but I left that to my imagination. He seemed enthralled by his own thoughts at the moment and I left him to it. Not wanting to upset him further. I put the bucket down and went over toward his shelf far from him. I rearranged the stacks of books quietly. It was the littlest of sympathy I could give him. Unlike his other members, Marcus did not say much. He didn't seem to carry too much pride or too little. If anything his status seemed painful to his own existence.

Which made me frown.

 _What could have happened to him?_ my mind shouted

I silently kept these thoughts to myself as I rearranged the last two shelves. Marcus still had stayed quiet the entire time. I couldn't see his eyes but I knew he was gazing at something far beyond my mortal mind could comprehend. I felt so disrespectful for the noise that I cursed at my heels for making such a sound as I went back over to the bucketful of cleanser. I had just leaned down to pick up the yellow sponge from the bucket when a deep gravelly voice broke the silence.

"That will be all."

I decided that questioning would be pushing his kindness a bit too far and nodded. Very quietly before I shut the door back I spoke.

 _"I'm sorry."_


	5. Leave it to the memories

_**HEYYYY so I posted another chapter and please don't kill me I promise the next one will be longer. This one was supposed to be but...I' got sucked into Carlislexbella and let me tell you...I will be writing one about that once I finish this one. Anyway, please REVIEW and bare with me. I'm gonna try to post as soon as I can.**_

 _ **I love you all :3**_

 _ **P.S I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**_

* * *

The next room I had to go to, was Jane's. Her room if anything, was the most interesting. After seeing her smashing Edward to the ground with the look of those solid red eyes, You would think her room was filled with lifeless corpses.:

 _Jane had not even moved a muscle. Her solid bloody eyes poured into mine. A smile had filled her marble features while the look in her eyes showed pure mischief. I had stepped forward to accept my punishment and stood waiting. Nothing happened. I didn't feel a thing but I was still prepared for the worst. And when I thought it would happen, Aro's laughter broke the surface._

That was the last day I had seen Edward. The look on his face that filled his features as they tore us away still haunted my mind. It was pain fear, worry, despair, love and so much sadness. He had fought back possibly causing himself more harm than done if he was human. His grunts of defeat were what made my face pull into a frown. It got even deeper when he realized he couldn't save me. He had shouted my name desperately. Hoping in some way or form I would be able to reach him. _"Bella! Bella..._ _ **BELLA**_ _!"_

 _I fell to my knees. Hearing the doors slam only made that gaping hole in my chest open fresh new wounds, burning old ones along the way. I couldn't help it I cried right there in front of the Volturi. I didn't even care how much of a sobbing mess I looked like. He was leaving and this time, he wasn't coming back. A pair of cold hands had touched my shoulders roughly as another pulled me up. I let them, all my fight gone. My eyes grazed Aro's one final time before I was sent away._

 _Damnit. I had to get better control of that_.

A few tears pricked at my eyes remembering how Edward had shouted my name. I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand. If anything that's the one thing I did not want to be seen doing. I didn't have time to wallow in my self-pity and loss. He was gone and that meant I had to accept that. I let out a shaky breath opening Jane's door. Her room was unlike most, empty. She had a small couch and a few books. She had a few torches that lit up the room. I quietly closed the door and picked up the plastic broom. I began sweeping. The sound of the broom being moved back and forth only filling my ears. For a while, that's all I did focus The broom moving back and forth. That is until... A small voice filled my ears.

"You seem lost in thought."

I turned my head to face who was speaking and was greeted by Jane herself.

 _Speak on the devil and he shall appear._

"Yeah. uhm...Am I in your way? I could mov-"

"That won't be necessary." Before I could ask her what she meant Jane had plopped herself neatly on the couch. Her red eyes watching my movements in silence. This made me highly uncomfortable so I tried shifting away from her gaze. Which did not work. I finally caved in and continued sweeping. Once again being left in my own thoughts.

 _ **Swish, swish.**_

I sighed. When I lived with Renee she had always told me to sweep inward and never out otherwise I would sweep all my luck away. I never believed her but I did obey not wanting to let in any demons. Always sweeping inward and never out. When I moved to Forks Charlie had carried on Renee's superstition. Correcting me every time I would sweep outward.

" _Inward never out Bells. Didn't your mother always use say that?" Charlie had asked me after he corrected my sweeping. I ignored the little voice in my head that wanted to tell him that me not being here since I was four wouldn't remember. Instead, I nodded. "She still does dad." Charlie had laughed at my remark. "Yeah, she always was a good-luck bug."_

"Aro says you do that a lot." Jane had said causing my memories to fade and me pulled back into reality. "What?" I asked utterly shocked.

"Drift. How else would you be oblivious to Caius when he entered the room?"

I set the broom aside. Making my way toward the bucket. I kneeled down and got the sponge. "So what is he now the gossip girl?"

"That I have no clue of what it even is. However, I do know that Caius was furious once you stood up to him."

I sighed. "Well, I'm sure he was."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because Rae did nothing wrong."

Which was true. Rae simply had been helping me get used to how things worked around here. When Caius had her against the wall, the poor girl looked as if all she wanted to do was cry. I had to do something. Jane hopped down from her couch and stared at me. "Well consider this a warning. Never step out of line in the predator's domain."

With that, she walked out leaving me to wonder. Before she stepped out of the door she spoke once more keeping her back toward me. "Oh one more thing, Aro would like to speak with you later today."

I pushed the sponge across the floor.

" _Okay."_


End file.
